The subject matter disclosed herein relates to inflatable evacuation systems. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to a heated inflation system.
A conventional inflation system for an aircraft evacuation slide includes a compressed gas cylinder with a few mechanical parts to regulate and direct gas flow to a slide system. The compressed gas cylinder, also referred to as an inflation cylinder, is sized based on evacuation slide performance requirements at an extreme cold temperature, e.g., −65 degrees F. (−53.88 degrees C.). The compressed gas cylinder is typically sized to provide a portion of the volume needed to inflate the aircraft evacuation slide, with the remaining volume supplied by ambient air pulled into the aircraft evacuation slide through an aspirator. The size and weight of the compressed gas cylinder is a significant contributor to the overall weight, volume and pack density of a packed slide system.